Victarion
Victarion is a commoner and a captain from Lordsport, a town on Pyke governed by House Botley, born in the year 336 AC. Appearance Victarion boasts long brown hair and a tightly trimmed beard. Along with his leather studded armour, he keeps a wolf skin draped over his shoulders and a wolf ring; a symbol representing the nickname he earned during a raid in Essos. History The Ironborn commoner was raised by his father, of whom he does not speak of, after his mother, a salt-wife from Myr, passed during childbirth. Victarion was the youngest child of his fathers yet the only living one as his elder siblings all died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion after being consumed by dragonfire. His father, while rarely spoken of by Victarion, cared for him. He taught him the ways of the axe and took him along on some raids after he turned two and ten. During one raid at the Disputed Lands, a camp of Tyroshi bandits ambushed the Ironborn reavers and took his father who sacrificed himself in order for Victarion to get away. As any son would, he vowed an oath of revenge. Years of practice with axes and learning how to wield two axes properly, serving as a deckhand on one of Brander Pyke’s ships, and reaving along side the famed Brander Pyke gave Victarion more experience than he could ever ask for. The past few years they had spent reaving and raiding along the coasts of the North proved fruitless, thus leading them back around the Dornish Coast and through the Narrow Sea to the Disputed Lands once more. Victarion held no hope in his fathers survival as it had been a number of years, but revenge on the Tyroshi would give him some sort of closure. The Ironbreaker and her sister ships landed on the coast close to where Victarion’s father had been taken. The crews disembarked and did what Ironborn did; Raid, rape, reave, repeat. Victarion fought beside Brander as they cornered a group of bandits in a camp, but a horn blow from somewhere in the woods caught them off guard, allowing the Tyroshi bandits to escape. While Brander took men to investigate the source of the horn, he sent Victarion and a few men into the woods after the bandits. This is where Victarion’s years of hunting, both the creatures of the Drowned God and the false gods, came into play. He tracked the boot prints of the five men into the forest, following crunching branches, rustling leaves and the occasional yelp. Eventually he came upon the men hiding in a ruin not far from shore. Careful to not make any noise, he prowled around the crumbling building with five other of his men. Slowly they advanced towards the building, taking the five inside by surprise and slaughtering them all. They took everything they could from the corpses, including this ring that Victarion has not removed since. Before leaving, Victarion and his men beheaded the five men as proof of their victory. After plopping the colourful heads at the feet of Brander, the story spread throughout the raiding party and, along with his ring, earned him the nickname ‘The Wolf’. After returning, it was deemed that Victarion should command his own ship for his feats in the Disputed Lands, thus The Seahound was built. At the behest of Brander Pyke, Victarion and his new ship joined The Grey Fleet. Since then, Victarion has joined multiple raids and reaves across the known world. Since his famed reave in the Disputed Lands, he returned there once where he gained himself a Lysian salt-wife, Laesa with whom he has one child. He is currently in Riverrun, after joining Lord Arryk Volmark at the Castamere Council. Known Affiliations As the captain of a longship in The Grey Fleet, Victarion swears fealty to Lord Arryk Volmark firstly, then King Torric Greyjoy. Recent Events Victarion went on a hunting trip, getting food for the Volmark encampment at Riverrun. http://www.reddit.com/r/IronThroneRP/comments/32qbe1/the_creatures_of_the_false_gods/ References Category:Ironborn